We're datingish, Right?
by HaileeOfHermes0330
Summary: What if Wen had looked at Olivia in confusion, because they were secretly dating? What would have happened after? How would their friends feel? And what big surprises are in store? Based on Alternate Ending. T for later chappies. Story way better then summary.
1. Won't Tell

**I had this idea while I was watching the Lemonade Mouth Alternate Ending. Sorry it's so short! I have to get back to my other stories soon...**

* * *

I turned red. Mo was staring me in the face. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." she chanted. No, NO, _**NO!**_ My mind shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see into the open door of the boy's room across the hall. Charlie and Ray were working on Wen. I wanted to run to him, to beg him to just go ahead and tell already. I practically told the world, why not our best friends? But he was stubbornly resisting, so I did, too.

"Come on already, Olivia! Tell us when you started!" screamed Stella, impatient as ever.

"I'm not dating Wen. I was just saving Mo's butt. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something from the vending machine." I stood up, and noticed Wen doing so, too. "Guys!" he yelled, "Leave me alone. If there WAS anything going on between me and Olivia, we would tell you when we were ready."

Wen sounded mad. We both made our ways downstairs to the main floor. "Wen. We need to tel them," I said urgently.

"I know," he sighed, "but are we ready to?"

I ignored his question and made my way downstairs.

We walked past the vending machine and into the pool area, where we both stripped down to our bathing suits.

I jumped into the water with him, and swam to the surface. Wen was staring at me. "What?" I asked, looking down at my swimsuit, to make sure there was nothing embarrassing going on with it.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm just lucky to have such a beautiful girl." he said. He grabbed me gently, and kissed me softly, my arms wrapping around my neck, and his around my waist.

If we had paid attention, we would have been more careful. Right when we kissed, Charlie walked out on the balcony in the boys' room, overlooking the pool. He raced inside, and got his camera, and consequently Stella.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho." she laughed. "They are so busted."

* * *

**Again, sorry it's short. I'll try to update soon. Please RR&R, and Fav, and read my other stories! Luv you all!**

**~~Hailee**


	2. Eavesdropping

**Hello people. Hope you enjoy this new chappie! Thank you to Be A Lemon Head and Wenlivia for reviewing! You guys rock!**

* * *

Mo's POV

Stella was grinning evilly when we walked in. I looked around to see Ray looking equally confused. We both shrugged, and Charlie held up his camera.

"This," Charlie said, handing it to me, "is evidence that Olivia and Wen are together."

I gaped at the picture. Charlie sat next to me and wrapped one arm around me. I passed it over to Ray. Ray Parker had been Stella's best friend in Rhode Island. He joined the band when Scott and I broke up. He was much nicer anyway.

Ray smirked. "Yup. Definitely nothing going on there." he said. We all started cracking up. We heard Olivia and Wen's voices wafting up from the pool.

"Wen. We have to tell them." Olivia said.

"Liv. We didn't because of all the you know...stuff," Wen replied.

I lifted my head off Charlie's shoulder, and walked to the balcony. I sat down so they wouldn't see me, and listened closely.

"I know, but-"

"No. They'll ask, and you'll tell."

Olivia snorted. "Ye of little faith."

I peered out, and saw Wen wrap Olivia in his arms. They were sitting on one of the chairs, and mostly dry.

"Liv, babe. It's not that I don't want to tell. I want to tell them everything. But there's Sophia we have to worry about. We've got to protect her."

"Okay," she conceded. "Because of Sophia." she closed her eyes, and leaned against him.

Stella was suddenly next to me. "Who's Sophia?" she whispered. I shrugged. We went back in the room, and closed the balcony doors quietly. I explained what I heard.

We heard footsteps, and a knock on the door. Ray walked over and opened it. Wen was standing there, with Olivia just behind him.

"We need to talk," I said, grabbing Charlie's hand for support. I locked eyes with Olivia over Wen's shoulder.

"Yeah," she nodded, "We do.

* * *

**Hehehe! Cliffie! I'm so evil! 3:) Hope you enjoyed! it was fun to write this chappie!**


	3. Truth Will Out

**Hey guys! SOOO sorry! I had like the majority of this chapter written up, and never got around to ending it. This is suuuper short, but at least it's something.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither a man named Mark Peter Hughes, or a big-time corporation. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. :( I only own the plot and Ray. And he's leaving- NEVERMIND! **

* * *

Olivia's POV

Wen looked at me like I was crazy. "I won't mention Sophia. I promise." I whispered.

"Fine. Here's your answer. We are dating. We have been since right after Rising Star. What's with the camera?" I said. The were each trying to hide Charlie's camera behind their backs and, might I add, failing epically.

They ignored my question. Mo sat back down. "Okay. We're happy" said Charlie.

Wen strode over to Ray, who was currently holding the camera, and picked it up out of his hands. He glanced at it then glared around the room. He walked back to me, and handed it over. I stared down at the photo.

"You took a picture of me and Wen kissing?!" I yelled.

"More like eating each others faces off." muttered Stella.

"Stella Yamada! I heard that!" I said. "I can't believe you! What were you planning to do with it anyway?"

"Sell it on the internet." joked Ray. I shot a glare his way.

"We just wanted proof we could confront you with." said Mo.

I breathed deeply. "You could have asked nicely instead of pestering us."

The band apologized. I wasn't buying it.

"How much did you hear?" Wen asked. "Pretty much all of it." was the reply. I groaned inwardly.

"So..." said Stella. I could tell Wen knew exactly where she was going with that.

"I refuse to say anything more on the subject and Olivia does to." he said. Mo shrugged.

"Okay. Come on, Olivia. Let's go buy dinner." she said.

She dragged me down the street, and into a mall, directly to the food court. "I know what Stella wants, don't care about what Ray wants, thus he's getting pizza. He likes that right? No clue about Charlie, so I got him, Stell, and me. You order some food for Ray, you, and your man."

I blushed when she called Wen my "man." She walked away, and I turned to the food choices. I knew there was more to this. This was Mo. There's no possible way she could just be recruiting me to get food, when she could have dragged Charlie or Stella into the mall with her. Mo had to want to know something. Only question is what.

I stood there contemplating my choices. What to eat...what to eat?

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: Who is Sophia? Why is she a secret? How could I put a spoiler in the disclaimer? Why are my chapters so short? Where did my mum hide the fudge?  
**

**...**

**Okay, maybe not that last one, but seriously, where does that woman hide the deliciousness? Well, anyway... RR&R!**

**-HaileeOfHermes0330**


End file.
